Project Summary The goal of this proposal is to support the 5th GenTAC Thoracic Aortic Disease Summit. This is a biannual conference that originated in 2009 as part of the mission of the National Registry of Genetically Triggered Thoracic Aortic Aneurysms and Related Conditions (GenTAC). The objective of this conference is to share current knowledge of the scientific underpinnings of Genetic Aortic Disease; to review current best practices related to diagnosis and treatment; to foster scientific and educational exchange between scientists, institutions, lay organizations and the general public interested in genetic aortic conditions. This conference builds on the momentum provided by previous GenTAC Summits. With the goal of attracting scientist from a variety of disciplines, this conference not only includes updates on scientific progress in understanding the etiology and pathogenic mechanisms underlying genetically triggered aortopathy and advances in medical management, but also provides a context and platform for emerging topics applicable to aortic disease research. Thirty-seven invited speakers will share their recent work and experiences in seven different scientific sessions. Session topics include: pathogenesis of aortic disease, clinical issues in aortic disease, genetics and development of aortic disease, managing aortopathies based on mutation analysis ? the clinical experience, modeling aortic disease, sex bias in aortopathy, and research collaborative updates. This conference is designed to be inclusive of a diversity of backgrounds, experience levels and disciplines. The conference will take place on October 6-7, 2018 in the OHSU Collaborative Life Sciences Research Building on the OHSU South Waterfront Campus in Portland Oregon. There will be an anticipated 75-100 participants from around the world. The specific aims include the continuing growth of community of researchers of thoracic aortic disease, the timely dissemination of new knowledge in the field, and the cultivation of cross-fertilization of clinical and basic sciences in the field.